


Jersey Devilfish

by Missy



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Banter, Found Family, Humor, One Year Later, Team as Family, Trick or Treat: Treat, discussions, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Max has a great idea for how he, Allison and Dani are going to spend their next Halloween.  Allison is skeptical.  Dani just wants candy.





	Jersey Devilfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



“Two words: ghost fish!”

Dani blinks at her brother over the top of the seatback as he enthusiastically smacks the steering wheel. “I’m missing out on candy so you and Allison can try to find a dorky fish ghost?”

“I promise I’ll pay you back in candy," he said.

“Full sized bars. Like bigger than the back of your hand,” she insists. 

“I’ll bring you some,” Allison says breezily. She’s sitting beside Max happily, as if she’d always belonged there. Dani’s happy for her big brother, really she is, but she’d rather be doing anything than sitting in the parking lot of a gas station listening to this weekend trip they’re going to have to Upstate New York, which is most assuredly not the mecca of Halloween like Salem is.

“Do you promise?”

“Choke on a newt and suck on an eyeball,” says Allison.

“Eww,” Max groans. 

“What do you know about the ghost fish?”

“Well, the people of Upland New York see them every single Halloween night,” he said. “They look like minnows or rainbow fish, and they glow in the dark.”

“And how are we gonna capture them?” Dani asked.

:We’re gonna use them as bait for the Jersey Devil!”

“Max! I’m not gonna fight the Jersey Devil without…I don’t know! What kills the Jersey Devil?!” asked Allison.

“Silver bullets? He’s probably part devil but mainly werewolf.”

“He’s seen way too many monster movies,” Dani sighed in a long-suffering way, locking eyes with a laughing Allison in the passenger-side mirror. “Kids.”

“I have not! We set Thackery Binx's soul free and put the Sanderson Sisters back where they belong!! Why not try to get the Jersey Devil and cut him down to size?”

Allison and Dani exchanged looks. There was a passing shrug.

“If you’re game, I’m game,” said Allison.

“Where there’s candy, there’s Dani,” she said.

Max grinned and gunned the engine.


End file.
